Jack vs Jackson
by Percabeth the Potterjay
Summary: Annabeth is injured in a fire created by her ex-"boyfriend." When he tries to come back into her life, how can she accept him? And when Percy shows up, what is Annabeth going to do? She left Percy so she could be independent ON HER OWN.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Rick Riordan and do not own any PJO characters.**

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend and sighed. He was asleep on the couch, his brown hair in a mess. He had a beer on the table next to him. She rubbed her belly and felt a kick, then smiled. Maybe the baby would tear him away from his drinking. She could only hope.

"Jack," Annabeth said while shaking his shoulder.

"WHATTTTT?!" Jack screamed. The bottle fell from his hand. It collided with Annabeth's ankle. Now it was her turn to scream.

Annabeth looked down and saw blood. A lot of it. She could see at least six glass shards sticking out of her foot and cried silently. Annabeth sat down and took out her phone.

"Get out," she told Jack. "And don't come back. You're obviously not '_cut out_' enough to be a father."

Jack surprisingly looked surprised. He took his lighter out of his pocket (he didn't smoke, he just carried a lighter), lit it, and threw it on the rug that the couch Annabeth was sitting on was on. Then, Jack left without another word. He just walked right out the door. Annabeth dialed 9-1-1 and waited.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" asked a woman.

"I'm at Rosebrook Apartments. My boyfriend just dropped a bottle on me and set the place on fire. Apartment 4A. Please hurry!" Then, I hung up the phone. Jack was long gone. He'd be driving away by now. My foot hurt terribly. It was almost covered in blood, but I could still see the pieces of glass sticking out.

The front of the couch was facing the rug, so I climbed off the back. That hurt. A lot. I screamed and fell of the back of the couch. "HELP! I could start to hear the sirens wailing. I sobbed and tried to climb farther away from the fire. No use, my foot wouldn't budge. It was broken in more than one place and was bleeding like crazy. I never knew a foot could bleed that much. The sirens got closer, and my vision went blurry as I tried to drag myself farther from the couch, which the fire had engulfed. It became hard to breathe and I knew that it's not fire that kills, it's smoke. "PLEASE HELP ME!" were my last weak words before everything around me went black.

_**Short chapter, I know. usually my first chapters are the shortest because I try to get the point across. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM works too! I want at least 2 reviews before chapter two please! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**-Lindsay**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN PJO!**

_**wow guys! I got 3 reviews in les than two hours after the story was published! I'm pretty impressed! This one, my goal will be 4-5 reviews. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Also, in your review, tell me what sex you want the baby to be! Enjoy chapter two!**_

_**-Lindsay**_

I woke up in the ICU at a hospital in Sacramento, California. I lived in San Francisco. I was told that none of the hospitals near San Francisco could perform the surgery needed for my foot quickly enough, and the closest one that could was here. That didn't really make sense to me, but at least I was ok.

The hospital room was small and smelled like alcohol. I pushed the button to summon the nurse, and when she came in, I asked her, "How's the baby?".

The nurse, who's name was apparently Karen, responded, "It was unstable for a little bit due to lack of oxygen, but it stabilized. Our doctor said you were due in about 2 months, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, then you're very very lucky that we didn't have to give you an emergency C-section. The doctor was thinking about it."

"Wow," I said. "I guess I am sort of lucky."

Karen asked me a few routine questions and left.

I fell asleep for a few hours, and woke to the nurse setting some food near my bed. I wasn't hungry myself, but the baby sure was.

"Karen?" I asked as she handed me a glass of water.

"Yes?"

"What did they have to do to my foot? And what did I injure?"

"Right when you got here, they had to perform a surgery to take the glass out. Two pieces were completely inside your foot, and one went straight through your whole foot, through the bone and everything. They managed to take the glass out, but the breaks weren't clean, so the doctor fixed the bones as well as he could. You had 3 bones broken, all metatarsals. You will need a cast and walking boot for at least six or seven weeks, probably eight. When we send you home, we won't be able to give you any pain medicine because of the baby."

"Ok. How long will I be in here?" I asked.

"We're planning on letting you out tomorrow probably. You are handling yourself very well, and if you weren't pregnant, you'd probably be out tonight. But still remember that for at least the next 7 days, you can put NO weight on it."

"Alright."

"Oh, and I was going to ask, do you know the gender of the baby?" Karen asked.

"No. We didn't want to know."

"We? Is there a father in the picture? I assumed that there wasn't because you haven't had any visitors."

"Well, actually, not anymore," I stated. "He's the reason I'm here."

Karen's jaw dropped, but she quickly realized it and shut her mouth. "Ok. I'll check on you in a bit. Oh, and I _did _forget to tell you something. A young man called and said that he was flying here as quickly as he could. He asked to speak to you, but you were asleep and couldn't take phone calls at the time. I think he was your emergency contact."

"What was his name?" I asked. I had no idea who my emergency contact could be besides my dad...

"I don't believe he left one," said Karen. "I'm sorry, but I have to check on my other patients."

"Ok," I said. "Bye."

I ate my almost-cold food and took a nap until I was awakened by a knock at the door. I sat up in the bed and, to my surprise, saw a man about my age with tired but vivid green eyes and a dark, moppy head leaning against the doorway.

"Percy?" I asked. "Is that you?"

"You bet, Wise Girl," he said.

_**Please remember to REVIEW! Hope you liked!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO!**

_**Hey everybody! Here's chapter three! Really hope you like it! Please review, constructive criticism is great! I love getting the emails and I like to have a few reviews per chapter. I didn't get any on the last one. So we left off with Percy and Annabeth meeting for the first time since they were 17 (they are 23 now).**_

"Percy!" I exclaimed. He came to my bed and I hugged him as best as I could. "You look SOOO much... different! But in a good way!" I said, almost saying 'better looking.' He was an older version of his seventeen-year-old self, but better looking and more muscular. His height now fit him very well.

"So do you," he stated, looking down at my stomach. Besides the pregnancy fact, my hair had gotten longer, less blonde, and less curly. I know I had bags under my eyes. And I looked a little older.

"Yeah," I patted my stomach. It's due in less than two months."

"It?"

"I didn't want to know its gender."

"Got it."

"So, what have you been up to? School? A job? A girlfriend?" I asked. I wasn't sure how to say the girlfriend part, so I just added it in with the other questions. That topic was a bit awkward, considering all the years we dated... And that I broke up with him...

"Went to community college," he said. "It was boring." Typical Percy. "I'm an assistant manager at a zoo outside New York City. I had a girlfriend, Sara, but I dumped her. She was a bitch."

"Wow, that sucks." I immediately regretted it. "I mean, the part about Sara, not the school. Or the job. The job is cool," I said quickly. I took a deep breath. Hopefully that wasn't as terrible as it sounded. "Sorry," I said. "That sounded really bad."

"I don't care. So what about you? How did you even get here? What've you been doing?" he glanced at my stomach... again; then his face turned red.

"A mistake. The wrong boyfriend," I sighed. "After I got pregnant, he started drinking. I mean, he drank before, but he wasn't an alcoholic. Then, he got mad at me, threw a beer bottle at my foot, and set my apartment on fire. You think your girlfriend was bad? Think again."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Do you want some food?" Percy asked. I don't know if he was asking because he was hungry or because I was pregnant... Probably both.

"Yeah," I said, suddenly hungry. "Pizza."

"Okay. Be right back." And off he went to the cafeteria. The food wasn't bad, but by the time everyone else had their food delivered to them on this floor, my food had gotten cold.

I looked around my hospital room. It was small, smelled like alcohol, and was plain. There was a book on my bedside table that wasn't there before: The Great Gatsby. I had read it many times before, but I wasn't reading it. Maybe it was Percy's? He didn't usually like to read, which reminded me: Percy was dyslexic. So was I, of course, but I had defeated that obstacle; Percy had not. That was one of our differences: I was determined when I wanted to be, Percy was only determined when he absolutely had to be.

Percy came back with the pizza. It's scent was so overwhelming, my mouth started watering. He brought me two slices of greasy cheese, a succulent peach, chocolate pudding, and water. I devoured it all in record time and watched Percy eat his slices, my mouth still watering. I gulped my water until it was gone, and laid back in the bed. That normally would've been a lot of food, but I was still ravenous.

"Wow. You must've been hungry," Percy said, stating the obvious.

"I still am," I said, licking my lips and not trying to sound greedy.

"You know," Percy said, "when I got the call about you, they just told me that you'd been in a serious accident and were in the hospital. I didn't even know you were pregnant. I guess they just assumed I did know." Percy gave me a slice of his pepperoni pizza. "I didn't even know until I walked into the room."

I had nearly finished the piece he had given me. "Yeah, we sort of lost touch."

"That's what I was thinking. I knew you live here, and before I got the call, I was actually thinking about moving to California for a better job maybe. New York was just too crowded for me. And I like the west coast better for surfing and swimming anyway. I didn't know which city to move to, but now I think San Francisco would be a good choice."

"Wow," I said. "That would be great!" I thought about it for a minute. "What about your mother?"

"She would move with me. She was actually the one that came up with the idea in the first place."

"Cool! So you've decided?" I asked.

"Yup."

"When will you move?"

"As soon as I can," he said. "Even though I know we broke up a long time ago, I want to help you with your baby and help you prepare."

I was speechless. I was almost ready to be a single mother living on my own with no friends, but now, Percy gave me hope.

_**P.S. REVIEW WHAT YOU WANT TO GENDER OF THE BABY TO BE PLEASE**_!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO!**

**Hi!****_ Sorry I haven't been able to post, I was working on a chapter for another story! I will hopefully post a ton this weekend! Remember to put in your review what you want the baby's gender to be because it's a tie right now! Thank you for reading!_**

**_Lindsay_**

**Chapter 4**

I got out of the hospital the next day, which I was happy about. I just couldn't wait to see the hospital bill. Percy decided to stay at my place, even though the living room and kitchen were scorched. I had a guest bedroom anyway, and it would be pointless for him to waste money on a hotel room.

After I checked out of the hospital (they gave me crutches and instructed me on how to use them, although I already knew. I wasn't an idiot.), Percy and I took a cab to a locksmith to get the locks changed, then my apartment. I gave Percy a spare key for now.

When we got to the apartment, I said, "I know it sucks and burned up, but it's something." He nodded in agreement. I showed Percy to his room and left him alone to unpack. I checked my phone. Six missed calls from Jack. I ignored it. Then, I went to my room for the first time since the fire. Luckily, the fire department had gotten here in time to put out the fire before it got to the bedrooms and bathroom. Only the living room and some parts of the kitchen were damaged, but so was I. My foot was wrapped tightly in gauze and then had a cast. I had only seen my foot once when the nurse was changing the gauze, but it was huge, like my leg had eaten a boa constrictor.

My room still had Jack's things in it, so I threw every last thing of his in the garbage. He had a family that took care of him. Besides, he wasn't welcome back. And if he came back, he couldn't get back in due to the change of locks. After I finished throwing Jack's crap away, I realized that the bed wasn't even made, so I started taking the comforter and sheets off. I didn't want my bed to smell like Jack anymore.

Just then, the baby kicked. Hard. It usually barely kicked, so I wasn't prepared for it. I collapsed onto the bed and gasped in pain, which hurt my foot somehow. There was a knock at my bedroom door. Another kick. "Ow!" I exclaimed.

Percy burst into the room. "Are you okay?" he asked. You could see on his face that he was scared and didn't know that it was just a kick.

"I'm fine," I grunted. I sat up in the bed, blinking a few times. "Baby just kicked really hard and I wasn't expecting it."

"Okay." He looked puzzled.

"It's normal."

"Oh, okay, great, good."

"I'm fine now," I said. I stood up to prove it, only a little shaky because of my foot. Percy only nodded slightly and left the room.

I examined my stomach closely, then put my hand on my shirt. I felt a tiny kick and smiled, then got back to work. I threw the comforter, sheets, and pillowcases into the washing machine.

Just as I was about to ask Percy if he wanted lunch, my phone rang. A number I Didn't recognize. Weird. Was it Jack possibly?

Shakily, I answered and waited for a second to see if anyone was talking to someone on the other end. No. "Hello? I asked cautiously.

"Hi, this is Jacqueline from the gym. I was just wondering if you wanted to go get coffee tomorrow!"

"What?" I asked. I cleared my throat. "Um, you may have the wrong number."

"Oh, dear me, I'm so sorry!" she said before hanging up. Good. False alarm. I really didn't feel like talking to Jack right now. Or ever, for that matter.

Percy and I went out to eat at Taco Bell because that's what I was craving. I had 3 tacos and a burrito. Yum. Do pregnant people ever get full?

"You eat a lot," Percy said. I stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "In a good way," he added, like that made it sound better.

I laughed and said, "Don't judge my eating habits, I'm pregnant!" Percy put his hands up as if in surrender.

"Let's go," I said. "There's this ice cream place that I _have_ to show you!"

Percy and I went to I Scream Ice Cream and he had ice cream, but I decided to try to eat healthy and ate a banana from my purse (Ahh, yes, the magic of purses.). Then, we walked back to the apartment, which was only a few blocks away.

We arrived and climbed the stairs to my floor, which was almost at the top. Lucky me. Percy tried to walk behind me in case I fell backward somehow, but gave up when he realized that he probably couldn't catch me, even though he was pretty strong. When we got to my floor, I was panting. I started toward my door and stopped. I was 10 feet away from Jack.


End file.
